Phantom Revenge
by DarkDanPhantom
Summary: What happens when Dan finally escapes and traps Clockwork? without Danny knowing and starting to get together with Sam...what if its not really Danny thats with Sam? but as ten plus year intelligent Danny?
1. Chapter 1

Dan sat in the Fenton Thermos staring at the same wall he had been staring at for what he thought was going to be infinite. But no matter how long he stared...he would never forget what Danny did to him that one night. He couldn't see how it was possible for his 14 year old self beating him, and after what power Dan got…

"...what made him so powerful...and in one night?" Dan growled.

He looked at the dented walls one last time before he went to sleep and added one last ecto punch to it. His hair had just started growing back making it easier to see in the dark thermos...but also harder to fall asleep because how light it was. He didn't mind the heat that it gave. But the light was just frustrating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So meet you at the mall?" Danny said to a goth on the other line.

"Do you want Tucker to come as well...what?" Danny started to blush.

"...so just you and me...? Ok...meet you at 12? Alright...bye"

Danny closed his phone and jumped unto his bed smiling while looking at the, almost impossible to get, Terminatra II movie tickets that he had gotten for Sam. It was spring break, he was 15. His birthday just passed and he kept thinking of what to get Sam. Her birthday was only one month away from his. But he still wanted to treat her like a best friend should. Well…that what Danny thought of her as. But Sam thought otherwise. Danny looked at the clock.

"Hmm...Its only 8..." he said tiredly ready for a well deserved nap after staying up all night playing Doomed, due to the school break of course.

He rolled over, knowing that he could fit a nap and a shower before meeting up with Sam. As he drifted off to sleep he was starting to put Sam's present into deep thought which made a start for a pleasant nap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dan woke up at the same time Danny had fallen asleep. He was awakened by the light that his hair was giving off. Glaring at the dented wall he put escaping into more of an evil thought…he knew that if he _did_ get out then Clockwork most likely set back time or send him in the farthest realm of the Ghost Zone. But Dan had the power to make a ghost portal were ever he pleased…Clockwork couldn't stop that. He could also act as Danny Fenton. But he would know that from being the time ghost.

"Hah…lets see if Clockwork can save Danny this time" Dan laughed evilly as he brought together a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazz stared up the stairs to wake Danny. She new him and Sam were finally starting to get together and doing things without Tucker. But Danny didn't…she new him. '_Clueless_' Jazz snickered to her self. '_The only thing Danny got from his birthday was astronaut cards…not more common sense...' _

"Danny wake up!" Jazz yelled shaking her brother. He replied by rolling over and pulling the blanket to cover his face. "Danny come on! Its 11 o'clock and I think you have something special to do with Sam and the mall?" his sister smiled.

Danny jumped wide awake to that. "What! Special?! H-how do you know about that?"

"You don't talk that quiet Danny" she glared happily at him while handing him a clean towel.

"…I wasn't talking loud…" he growled while yanking the towel from her. "You were ease dropping by my door again weren't you!" the drossy boy spoke.

Jazz looked around his room trying to focus on an object other then Danny's angry green eyes. "I…I wasn't. I never…just get ready ok? Its already 11:15…and I herd that you were going to meet her at twelve?" she said trying to ease his anger.

"Ahh…then why am I talking to you!?" Danny yelled at his sister while running out his door into the bathroom. Jazz sat in his room for a couple minutes…"he'll thank me later about this" she smiled leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dan wait" Clockwork said calmly while backing away from the extremely outraged ghost.

He glared down at the time ghost. "I'm not going to waste my time on you…like you did saving Danny Phantom" Dan grabbed him by the neck so hard that Clockwork couldn't do anything about it.

"…c-cant we make out a deal?" Clockwork coughed.

"No…" was the last thing Clockwork heard before literally getting shoved into the Fenton Thermos…the now evil smiling Dan hovered around the clicking tower. Looking and then destroying things that Dan thought could be used to change time.


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting at the mall, Sam looked at her purple watch again which read 12:05 she knew that Danny was always late because of ghost fights…but she didn't think that there would be any on the weekend. Even ghosts needed breaks. She looked at her watch again. It had only changed by ten seconds.

"If he doesn't show up then I'm leaving" Sam said while glaring at the blue sky though the glass windows of the mall. "It's the best Saturday of spring break…and I don't want him to ruining it because of a stupid-

"A stupid what?" Danny said floating above the black haired goth.

"Danny!" she screamed in surprise. "Why are you so late!" she yelled again. Yanking him down from his left hand and unknowing of the attack, Danny meet the ground with his back.

"I'm only 15 minutes late!" he said getting up rubbing his back.

"So what did you want to do here? Play at the arcade…" she started listing off things that she knew he liked to do. But that didn't mean she'd enjoy it. "Comic store, discover astronomy…-

Danny grabbed her hand softly, stopping her from talking. "I think we should do this…" he handed her the Terminatra II tickets, which were tied with a black and purple bow. Sam didn't know what to say. She was so amazed that Danny cared for once.

"…Danny I-

Danny stopped her from talking again by lifting up his hand. "You don't have to thank me. I…I just feel really bad for what Tucker and I did last time you wanted to see a movie…and so…I'm making it up to you by giving you these!"

Sam thanked him so softly that it was almost unheard. There was a moment between the two before Danny finally spoke. "What are we going to here? Now that I gave you those I don't have anything else to do and that movie isn't until Monday…"

Pondering a moment, Sam thought what they could do without Tucker. Then spoke "…well I guess a veggie-veggie at the Nasty Burger?"

"That's fine with me" Danny said smiling laying his hand out. "Fly or walk?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking at what the damage Dan did, satisfied he left to the Ghost Zone, laughing in what he had in store for Danny…and the rest of Amity Park. But before he did that…he needed to talk with a certain Packers fan in Wisconsin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Maddie" Vlad started at his white kitten. "What do you want to eat today?" he said putting a pure silver bowl on the table.

The white ball of fluff reply was a simple 'meow'. "Uh…ok chicken with gravy good idea!" Vlad said while grabbing the can from the fridge. Right before his hand had gripped the can of kitten food, there was a knock at the big mans door. "Bah!" Vlad said closing the door of the fridge "Company…now? And right when I was staring to relax"

Vlad open the door seeing nothing only made him angrier… "Uh…stupid teens and there door games" he growled while closing the door.

"Hello Vlad…" Danny said holding the door from closing.

"Oh so it was you that knocked on my door and bothered me from a relaxing evening…" Vlad glared at the boy, who was as well glaring. "What business do you have coming all the way down to Wisconsin? Have you come to get some revenge because of always losing?" Vlad cocked at the boy.

"No…I just thought I'd pay you a visit" Danny said in a darker voice while changing to phantom.

Vlad laughed changing to his ghostly form as well. "Oh…so you want to have a duel?"

Dan played long enough to make Vlad think that he was just regular 14 year-old Danny…but Dan knew that he could beat Vlad with just a simple snap of his fingers. The two ghosts fought for almost two hours, with Vlad panting and Dan just warming up…


End file.
